


Fish and Bullets

by HBossWrites



Series: Surviving Project Freelancer [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Escaping Project Freelancer, Gen, Helping a Friend, Implied Relationships, M/M, Medical Aid, References to Prostitution, fear of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBossWrites/pseuds/HBossWrites
Summary: Florida and Wyoming narrowly escape death in Blood Gulch and plan on what to do next.“W-what would we do?”“What wouldn’t we do? Two fine fellows such as ourselves? Why, we could start a drug ring, or we could adopt dogs! Heck, I’d settle for opening up a quaint little bed and breakfast that doubles as a brothel in the off season!”





	

Honestly, Florida thought it was funny that no one realized he wasn’t dead. 

He’d come to really care for his Blues in the short time he’d had them before his untimely aspirin overdose, but he was also well aware that they weren’t the brightest stars in the sky. 

When the ship blew, holding Tucker’s son and Agent Texas, Florida threw the real Wyoming over his shoulder and took off running. 

He’d prepared for this eventuality long before Freelancer began to implode. Four Seven Niner, probably the smartest of them all, had helped Florida put together a kit and even managed to make one of the escape ships disappear after the catastrophe of Tex and York, and the destruction of Project Freelancer.

Florida was in her debt.

“H-hello, old friend.”

Florida patted Wyoming’s thigh.

“Well, howdy, partner! I think that was enough of that.”

“I a-a-agree. Let s-s-someone else f-f-fight for a while.”

Florida ducked into the caves and deposited Wyoming on the ground. He needed to patch the other man up quickly, while there was still blood in his body.

“You know, if having Omega in my head was anything like having Gamma, I’m pretty happy about not being assigned an AI. That little guy was pretty vicious in there.”

Wyoming shook his head.

“Gamma w-w-was…different than you m-m-might expect. Omega was v-v-vicious.”

Florida finally found the medkit he’d tucked away. The morphine was still good, according to the date, and he knew that the caves never got hot enough to cause it to spoil.

“Close your eyes, Reggie.”

“W-w-why?”

Florida pulled the syringe out of the kit and gave a wicked grin. He knew Wyoming couldn’t see it, but the other man knew him well enough to know it was there.

“You don’t like needles, friend. I’m trying to save you some anxiety.”

Wyoming whimpered and closed his eyes.

As Florida inserted the needle, he shushed Wyoming, and ran free hand through the man’s exposed hair.

“I’m thinking after we pick up some cash we should head to a little planet with a small colony. I get the feeling Freelancer won’t be looking for us too much longer after this, but it doesn’t hurt to be prepared. A small outer planet colony would be just the place to settle down.”

Wyoming opened his eyes once the sting of the needle disappeared. 

“W-what would we do?”

“What wouldn’t we do? Two fine fellows such as ourselves? Why, we could start a drug ring, or we could adopt dogs! Heck, I’d settle for opening up a quaint little bed and breakfast that doubles as a brothel in the off season!”

Wyoming laughed and shook his head at his friend. 

Florida stripped him carefully out of his armor and applied biofoam wherever he could. He didn’t think Wyoming had any broken bones, but in that moment he wished for York’s healing unit. Something to help speed the healing process.

He worked in silence. Florida patched and stitched and soothed Wyoming’s worried brow as he went. Normally, he would hum or try to keep up the commentary, but at the moment it took everything Florida had in him to keep on task.

Eventually, the man rested his head against Florida’s shoulder.

“I don’t know that I would enjoy running a brothel. Perhaps a shooting range?”

Florida grinned.

“I’d love that! With a little apartment upstairs?”

Wyoming nodded.

“No dogs either, my poor allergies couldn’t take it, but I would enjoy some exotic fish.”

With a flourish Florida tossed the remains of the medkit aside, picked Wyoming up in a princess carry, and lifted him into their escape vessel. 

“I think that sounds like a wonderful plan. Fish and bullets for everyone!”

Wyoming chuckled as Florida set him down and strapped him in.

“Fish and bullets indeed, old chap.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this head cannon that none of the Freelancers are actually dead (except for CT because when Tex kills you, you stay dead), and they're all just hiding out somewhere trying not to be found.
> 
> Of course, if you believe they're alive, you have to justify how they escape. Here...is not a very good example of escape, but I tried.


End file.
